Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a Multifunction Peripheral (MFP), or the like, develops an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor with toner supplied from a developing equipment, transfers a toner image to a paper sheet extracted from a sheet feed cassette, and fixes the toner image on the paper sheet. Then, the paper sheet on which the toner image has been transferred is discharged from the image forming apparatus. In a process of printing on the paper sheet, when the paper sheet is extracted from the sheet feed cassette, cassette rollers rotate. A printing speed is faster, when the rotation of the cassette rollers is made faster. However, when the printing speed is faster, noise is larger by moving a plurality of units of the image forming apparatus, such as a scanner, motors, rollers, or the like. As a result, sound reduction property is lower. Meanwhile, the printing speed is slower, when the rotation of the cassette rollers is made slower. As a result, performance of the printing is lower. However, when the printing speed is lower, the noise is smaller and the sound reduction property is higher.